


Proof of Life

by Alethia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: There was a coming war to fight, Death Stars to kill, but the only thing Jyn cared about was getting as close to Cassian as humanly possible right fucking now. The universe could sit down for a moment; she deserved this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Rogue One_! Other people are probably off writing deep character studies. Me? I wrote porn. For I reject a universe in which these two don't get to have sex. Also posted [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/771304.html#cutid1).

Jyn squeezed her eyes tight, forehead buried in Cassian's shoulder, breathing him in as she braced herself against the incoming blast wave that would take her from this life. 

A wall of energy slammed into her, so intense it stole her breath. Her mother's crystal flared bright against her skin, a burning that wasn't pain, even as the raging destruction surrounded her, squeezing until she knew nothing but the feeling of being compressed into oblivion— 

And then it was gone. Like it'd never been. 

Jyn gasped in, like the sweet relief of the first breath after too long underwater. She got a mouthful of dust along with the air, making her cough, her whole body shaking. Against her, Cassian did the same, breath ragged, like Stormtroopers had been chasing him and he'd _just_ escaped. That was what finally shook her out of her stupor: the awareness of someone outside herself. 

Jyn pulled away from Cassian, staring at him. The dust was settling around them, sunlight filtering through it, casting rays on its favored hero. Cassian looked drained but still elated, a man who'd accomplished the impossible and lived to tell of it. Jyn was certain something similar showed on her own face. 

"We made it," Jyn breathed, unable to grasp the reality of it. Not how she thought the story would end. 

Cassian nodded, the shock of that fact plain to see. They stared at each other for another moment, eerie silence heavy around them—

And Jyn lunged forward, pressing her mouth to Cassian's in a rushed, breathless kiss. The force of it tipped Cassian back onto his ass, legs splayed awkwardly, but he didn't seem to notice, desperate hands reaching out. 

Aware of nothing but the heat filling her, Jyn scrambled on top of him, straddling his legs as she fused their mouths together again, a frantic crush of teeth and tongues that practically shouted its need. His beard prickled as they kissed and she reveled in it, a glorious layer of sensation. Her hands moved on their own, feeling the strength of his shoulders, the wildness coiled within him. It made her _want_ , consciously, definably. _This_ was what she'd thought she'd never get to have. This was what she'd wanted, in her final moments: the hum of connection that had bloomed between them heating into something more, something urgent. 

Cassian was right there with her. His mouth moved against hers, strong, while he touched her _everywhere_ —down her shoulders, over her breasts, down to her thighs and back again, sensation spiking wherever he put his hands, even through clothes. He got a hand in her hair, tugging it free from its confines. Something about that sent a thrill through her, made her feel wild, powerful. So, too, did the erection beneath her, physical evidence that he was just as affected as she. Jyn shamelessly ground into him, reveling in how his breath caught in his throat. 

They'd somehow survived the unsurvivable, there was a coming war to fight, Death Stars to kill, but the only thing Jyn cared about was getting as close to Cassian as humanly possible _right fucking now_. The universe could sit down for a moment; she deserved this. 

Cassian seemed to agree. While his tongue explored her mouth—expert, knowing—his hands started working at her trousers. Jyn did the same, tugging roughly at his uncooperative brown belt, exhaustion making her fingers sloppy, adrenaline pushing her forward. 

Cassian prevailed first, his fingers slipping in to find her wet and wanting. He stroked her clit, once, _perfect_ , and it was enough to get Jyn to break away from his mouth with a gasp, her head tipping back. He did it again, and again, in a rhythm that she knew would be her undoing, heat rolling through her, stealing her mind. Cassian trailed his mouth down her neck, little nips and licks that only added to his fingers' delight. He found the junction of her neck and shoulder and bit, tongue swirling there, the sharp jolt of pain making her moan.

It snapped her out of her daze and got her hands moving again, navigating his belt and the button of his trousers, freeing him so she could stroke his already fully-hard cock, eliciting a desperate groan against her skin. His fingers shuddered to a stop. 

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed against her neck as she set up a rhythm, hard and fast, the one she well knew from quick fumblings in semi-private bunks, never enough time for much more. Or much at all. 

She moved against his hand, instinctive, an unspoken reminder. Cassian shook himself, his fingers once again playing over her, circling her clit with the lightest pressure, then harder, then harder again, ghosting his fingers right where she wanted them, before backing off. Perfect. His fingers were _perfect_. 

Jyn leaned her head back and met his eyes—glazed, dark, wanting—before finding his mouth again. These kisses were sloppy, working hands and moving mouths and too much wild heat spiking between them. 

Jyn realized he was saying things against her mouth, but she could only catch some of them above the rush of sound in her ears, like the white noise of a ship taking off, drowning out all else. She heard snippets, murmurs of _bury my face between your thighs_ and _make you scream, Jyn, I'd make you scream_ and it was too much, images careening through her mind like a physical touch. 

"Please," she gasped out against his mouth, biting at his bottom lip. " _Please_."

Cassian grunted and sucked on her tongue, his fingers suddenly focused right where she needed them. Her hips bucked against him, involuntary, but then Cassian got an arm around her, holding her in place as he used his fingers to _drive her out of her mind_. 

Forgetting her own hands, Jyn could do nothing but moan into his mouth and _feel_ , body strung tight as he stoked her ever higher. Not messing around now, he dragged his fingertips over her clit, intent, knowing, like he held all the secrets to her body and he'd happily put them to good use. 

"Cassian," she gasped against his mouth, but she had nothing more as her orgasm washed over her, filled up with a fire that stole her mind and breath and everything until she was just pure feeling, unable to do anything but shudder and cry out at the furious pleasure burning her to nothingness. 

Cassian kept his fingers moving until she couldn't take anymore, making a soft sound against his lips. He understood, gentling his hand, slowing down while still wringing a last echo of heat from her body.

Jyn slumped against him, stunned, mouth connecting with his blindly. She could do this for hours; she could do this for ages. And she wanted to. 

Cassian kissed her back, still gentle, seeming to sense her mood. That thought pushed her outside herself, reminding her of his need, forgotten in her pleasure.

Jyn wrapped her hand around him again, finding him hard and leaking now, his own kind of desperate. She used precome to slick the way, not nearly enough, but from the way he jerked at her touch, it wouldn't take much. 

So Jyn bit at his mouth and pumped her hand and took in his skin and his sweat and his sounds, filling herself up with this one perfect moment. She knew how precious those were. 

Barely a few strokes later and Cassian was coming, broken groan reverberating against her mouth as heat spilled between them. She kept her hand moving through it, drawing it out, but lightening the pressure as he spent. He looked wild around the eyes, body trembling against her, and Jyn felt the pride of it hit her somewhere deep. She did that. 

Curious, Jyn brought her wrist to her mouth, licking a spare drop of his come, and Cassian sucked in a breath. "Fuck," he hissed, slumping onto his back, like all the energy had instantly drained from him. 

Jyn followed him down, tipping to the side, but keeping her body pressed close. Sweat prickled along her back, in the hollows of her elbows and knees; it was nothing new, so she ignored it. This feeling shared between them, that was new. 

Cassian stroked his fingers along the skin of her wrist, idle, just touching to touch, and it sent Jyn's mind to dangerous places: beds and locked doors and all the time they desired. They wouldn't get that, she knew, but that she could even hope for such things was somehow heartening. She'd been drifting for so long. 

"We're still alive," she said after a few breaths, her body cooling. 

"I'll say."

Jyn smiled at his dry tone, settling her head on his chest, his heartbeat strong against her ear.

"In fact," he continued, "Since we're so good at staying alive together, I say we keep it up."

Jyn looked up to find him watching her, devastating softness in his eyes. "Together," she agreed, feeling the promise of it. They had hope now. And that was everything. 

***

Fin. Feedback is adored.


End file.
